Better Than Perfect
by owlcity89
Summary: I was horrible at dancing and doing the routines. I couldn't keep up with the time, I was TERRIBLE at remembering the steps, I couldn't get into the moves, and the routines looked awful when I performed them. But this new tutor could possibly change all of that! All I had to do in return was help him with his English! And I'm sure everything will be fine! Right? RIGHT! OliverXLen
1. BRILLIANT

Oliver's POV

I breathed out deeply, shaking out my hands. Oh god, it was so nerve-wracking... Standing there alone, just waiting and doing nothing as I waited for possibly one of the most important moments in my career. Meeting my new dance tutor.

I was horrible at dancing and doing the routines. I knew that I was. I couldn't keep up with the time, I was TERRIBLE at remembering the steps, I couldn't get into the moves, and the routines looked awful when I performed them. But this new tutor could possibly change all of that!

And all I had to do in return was help him with his English!

But... what if he's a total jerk? What if he's a bad tutor? What if he's a bad student? What if we can't communicate?! I mean, it's not like my Japanese was perfect and he needed TUTORING for his English! Oh god, this is going to turn out bad! BAD! BAD, I TELL YOU! BAD!

WAIT, I HAVE TO CALM DOWN! BREATHE! BREATHE OLIVER!

In, out... In, out...

Okay, calming down...

No more freaking out...

Alright, well that's a little better, but I still have butterflies in my stomach...

What time is it anyways?

I glanced down at my watch to see the seconds ticking away slowly. He should be here any minute now.

Any minute...

Any minute...

IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES! WHY IS HE STILL NOT HERE?! DID HE FORGET?! IS HE BLOWING ME OFF?! IS HE REALLY A TOTAL JERK LIKE I THOUGHT?! OH MY GOD, I KNEW THIS WOULD BE BAD!

I panicked for another ten minutes.

WHYYYY IS HE STILL NOT HERE?! IS HE DEAD?! HE BETTER NOT BE DEAD, BECAUSE—

WAIT! WHAT'S THAT?!

I listened closely as I heard some shuffling and muffled yelling before the door slammed open with a BANG!

I jumped back about two feet, my hair standing on end as a blond girl with a large white bow atop her head dragged in a golden-haired boy wearing a ponytail.

"LEN, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! I DIDN'T DRAG YOU DOWN HERE FOR NOTHING" She yelled, dragging him in.

I stood frozen, watching. PLEASE don't tell me that's my tutor!

The boy, apparently named Len, whined, "But Rin I-!"

The girl with the white bow interrupted him. "Look! I think that's him!" she stared at me. "Are you... Olivia, I think it was?"

I blushed. Oh god, she called me Olivia! But I guess mistakes like those are only to be expected since my name is foreign. At least she said an actual name.

"N-no, Olivia is a female name. M-my name is Oliver. A-are you my tutor?" I stammered nervously.

She laughed. "Me? Psshh! Naw, I'm Rin! THIS is your tutor, Len!" she shoved Len forward.

"H-hello, Len..." I said quietly as Len glared at Rin before he turned to me.

"Hey, Oliver. I'm Len." he said, his hands in his pockets.

I forced a weak smile as he stared at me for a moment before his eyes drifted off to watch a fly buzzing around.

Rin heaved a sigh. "Well, I'll leave you two to get started." She trudged out of the dance studio, letting the door swing shut behind her.

I cleared my throat and Len looked over to me. "U-um, s-so do you want to show me s-some dance moves first, or d-do you want to do English first?" I managed not to stutter much.

He shrugged, "Either one's fine, I guess. Whatever you want." He turned his attention to something on his hand that was apparently very interesting, twisting his hand this way and that to look at... whatever it was that he was looking at.

I felt my cheeks heat, feeling like I was put on the spot. "U-um, h-h-how about E-english?" I asked.

He snapped his head up at me like he was just remembering I was there. "English? Sure."

I nodded, walking to the table at the back of the otherwise clear room and sitting down gratefully.

Len walked over and sat down next to me. I looked at him expectantly, but he just scanned the room, looking around at everything.

"U-um, d-did you bring a-anything?" I asked him after I had remembered the word for 'anything' in Japanese.

"Bring anything?" Len asked absent-mindedly and my face flushed. Oh god, was this guy an airhead or what?

"Hmmmmmmm..." Len made a thoughtful noise, looking up at the ceiling for a long moment.

Can't you just tell me if you brought anything or not?!

"Nope."

Brilliant, just BRILLIANT. Of COURSE he didn't bring anything.  
Um... is there a word for textbook or workbook in Japanese?

I racked my brain, but didn't come up with anything.

I knew that communication would be an issue! How was I supposed to even tell him what materials he should bring to the tutoring sessions, let alone teach him?!

I sighed and put my face in my hands.

I just KNEW this would be bad.

A/N: This chapter was written by Moonhawk88903! I love her writing so much she really started this story off well! Also please be sure to comment!


	2. A Dog Are Purple

**Len's POV**

"A-Aren't you g-going to sit down?" the guy wearing bandages asked. I already forgot his name, in fact I sort of forgot he was there.

I looked up and blinked at him for a moment before making a popping noise with my lips and shrugging.

Then I flopped down into a seat next to the younger blonde. My chair made a squeaking noise as I sat down in it. I leaned on it in different ways and was rewarded with some more noises.

I heard the blonde clear his throat. I looked up at him. When I did that I noticed that one of his jacket cuffs was unfolded, so I folded it.

He blushed even harder than he was already and stuttered, "Ah! Th-thank you!" 

"Welcome" I replied looking around.

Next I noticed that behind him I could see a sliver of sunlight through the curtains. So I rocked back and forth to examine the different views on either side of this guy's head.

He started, "S-So what is it t-that you are having trouble w-with exactly?"  
I sucked on my bottom lip for a second making a thinking noise, "Everything."  
He nodded, "I s-see well then try t-to say something in English then. So I know what l-level you're at."

I clicked my tongue, "Ummmmm..."

I cleared my throat for a few minutes as I looked around and finally I spotted a bird out the window.

I pointed stating in English, "A dog are purple."

His eye went wide and he leaned forward a bit to look out the window better, "Were you referring to the bird?"

"Yepppp." I popped my 'p'.

He cringed, "Okay then there were a FEW things wrong with that sentence."

I groaned, "What?"

He fished out some paper and a pencil from his back pack, "Here, write down what you just said."

I twirled the pencil between my pointer and middle finger, "What did I just say?"

He repeated the sentence to me and I started writing it down. Halfway through the sentence though I switched hands and wrote with that one.

His eye went wide, "Oh wow you can write with both hands?!"

I nodded and once I finished I started tapping the pencil eraser on the desk.  
He started, "Okay first off are you sure the word for bird is 'dog'?"

I leaned back in my chair, "This is too hard! I need a break! Here I'll show you a dance routine!"

I jumped up from my seat and went into the middle of the floor. I tapped my foot in rhythm, silently counting 1, 2, 3, 4. Then when the beat came I swerved and dipped my hips to the left, then the right positioning my arms correctly. Then I made a sharp 90-degree turn, slid to the left, then back to the right making sure to curve my whole body in the direction. I pushed out my hands out in front of me on the correct beats and then made a 90-degree turn back towards the original direction I was in arcing my left hand.

"See? Easy! Now you try!"

**A/N: Woo my first chapter of this story! :D (It sucked, I know I'm sorry! DX) Anyway tell me if you liked the dance! I tried my best to describe it!**


	3. Quiet Feet!

**Oliver's POV**

My jaw dropped as I stared at him. H-h-how did he expect me to be able to do... THAT?! Especially after only showing me ONCE?! He didn't even explain the moves to me individually or anything!

I slowly stood from my chair, my face red. "B-but, L-len, I-"

"Just try it!" Len stepped back and impatiently flicked his hands as a signal for me hurry up and go.

"Uhh..." I think the first thing he did was tap his foot, right? I lifted my foot awkwardly and brought it back down. Before I could even do it another time, Len stopped me.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah! What are you doing?" He asked, walking over to me.

My face turned bright red. "I-I thought... I-I w-was..." I whispered.

Len shook his head. "No, no, no! Fist of all, you weren't tapping your foot, that was stomping! Second, your posture is terrible."

I immediately straightened up, unnaturally straight, standing like I was in a military line-up.

"Not that straight!" Len put one hand on the small of my back and the other on my chest and I jumped away with a yelp. AGH! HE WAS TOUCHING MEEEE!

"Jeez, calm down! I'm just adjusting you!" He clicked his tongue.

I blushed and looked down as he poked my body into the proper posture, taking his time and making sure every muscle was in EXACTLY the right spot.

What a weird guy...

"There, that's the correct form for the tapping. Also, when you do it, don't stare at your feet."

I quickly looked up from the ground with a light blush. Whoops, was I staring at my feet last time?

He took a step back and looked me up and down. He gave me a thumbs-up and clicked his tongue obnoxiously.

I took a deep breath. "Um... One, two, three, four?" I asked as I tapped my foot, trying to keep a steady beat. This time I kept my heel to the ground and only lifted my toes so I wasn't stomping.

"Quiet feet!" Len commanded, staring off out the window.

He wasn't even watching!

I huffed and did it again, quieting the taps this time.

He nodded slowly and turned his head back to me. "Okay, that's better. Now, the next moves."

I blinked. Next... moves...?

I was at a loss. "U-um, I-I'm sorry, b-but I don't r-remember..." I mumbled.

Len let out an annoyed puff of air. "I showed you! You go like this, and then this, and then..." he trailed off as he executed the moves perfectly. "There, see? Now your turn."

My face burned. "I-I didn't c-catch any of it..." I admitted.

"C-can y-you show it t-to me... step-by-step?" I asked quietly.

Len rolled his eyes. "Sure. The first thing you do is just this," he said, swerving and gracefully moving his hips.

"I-I'll try..." I took a deep breath and pictured what Len did and tried to copy it.

"No, here!" Len grabbed my hips and I let out a squeal. "Jeez, I'm just adjusting you again!" he grumbled.

I blushed and stared down uncomfortably as he grasped my hips and positioned me correctly for the beginning of the move, then led me through the motion, his hands glued on my hips as he moved my body.

I tried my hardest to focus on what he was showing me, but I felt so awkward with him touching me like that! Does he have NO BOUNDARIES?!

When he was satisfied with the move, he showed me how to position my arms, with the left one high and the right one to the side. That was easy enough, I guess.

But the next move was a sharp turn and then two slides, and I swallowed nervously as he showed me how to do it.

This type of move was the type that usually ended up with me face-planting.  
"'Kay, your turn." Len said after his demonstration.

Deep breath, deep breath...

I moved into the turn without killing myself and I gained a little confidence, but of course, as soon as I tried to slide, I stumbled over my own feet and fell right on my butt.

I whimpered and let out a loud, "OW!"

I sat on the ground, shocked and humiliated. I felt a tear slide down my cheek because of the mixture of pain in my butt and shame I was feeling for not even being able to complete a simple move.

I HATED dancing.

**A/N: Haha! Poor Ollie! XD This was written by Moonhawk obviously cause it was funny! X3**


	4. No No No!

**Len's POV****  
**  
I picked him up and stood him back on his 2 feet.

Then I forced him to spin around towards me and I tsked, wiping away his tears with my thumb, "No crying! A large part of being a dancer is image so you can't cry. Otherwise you will mess up your cute face!"

His eye went wide as he blushed.

I clapped, "Again!"

He nodded his head and made the turn once again, but when it came to the sliding he almost fell back down again, but I caught him and stood him back up, "You need to work on your sliding. Here."

I grabbed his hips and started sliding, he attempted to match my movements, "Eyes up here!"

He had been staring down at his feet, but he matched my gaze. Eventually he was able to perform the move fluidly.

I let go, "By yourself!"

He did it by himself well, but still a bit clumsy.

I chided him, "Slides are soft, not hard. Make your feet soft!"

This apparently confused him more as he stared at his feet and awkwardly shuffled his feet not understanding the idea at all.

I snapped my fingers, "Watch!"

I performed a slide with my feet hard and then soft. When I did that I noticed a creaky floorboard.

I shifted my weight on and off of it, "Try!"

He tried again but his feet were still hard.

He sighed, "I don't understand..."

I went up behind him and grabbed him by the waist, which once more he squealed at. Then I lifted him up and placed his feet atop mine.

"Hard." I performed the corresponding slide.

"Soft." I executed the correct form.

Then I set him back down. He attempted it himself and got it.

I nodded in approval, "Now hand movements."

I gave him an example and he attempted to execute it. He was terribly off beat. 

I counted, " & a 4"

He pushed his hands out trying to follow the pattern I set, but he still was a bit off.

I went around behind him and grabbed his wrists then I chanted as I pushed out his hands in time, " & a 4"

After I let go of him he muttered the counting under his breath as he tried again.

Once I was satisfied I had him do the last move. The pivot with the arc.  
He performed it and it was better than some of the other moves he had tried earlier. It looked really awkward and unnatural though.

I tapped his foot with my own, "Keep your heel heavy and your toes light. Also dramatize your arc."

He stuttered, "O-okay..."

He tried to follow my advice, and it worked fairly smoothly after I adjusted his arms and such.

I finally had him perform them all together and I found his transitions between steps SO awkward!

I shook my head, "No no no! Like-"

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out my attention suddenly taken. It was a friend of mine texting me about how I was suppose to meet him somewhere.

After I shot off a reply text I flipped my phone open and closed a few times before throwing a hand in the air and without looking backwards stated, "I'm leaving."

He called after me, "I-I'll see you t-tomorrow right?"

I bobbed my head up and down, "Mmmhhmm."

I started walked down the hallway hands stuffed in my pockets pulling at loose strings, "See ya!"

**A/N: This one was written by me! :D Heh Len got a bit touchy feely there huh~? X3**


	5. Hopeless

Oliver's POV

I watched as Len walked out the door. He really was a strange guy. I mean, he was always doing weird things, staring off into space, being OCD about me doing the moves right, and touching me. Why did he touch me so much?! I DON'T LIKE BEING TOUCHED!

WAIT. CALM DOWN. I CAN'T FREAK OUT.

DEEP BREATH. DEEP BREATH!

I started doing the dance moves to distract myself.

I straightened up a little bit, fixing my form. I lifted my toes and tapped my foot. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

I grinned and swerved, moving my hips. I actually remembered where to put my arms when I did so!

I made the turn and managed to keep my balance, and slid to the left, trying to make it 'soft.' I almost fell flat on my butt, but I slid nonetheless. I slid back to my original spot more smoothly and then moved my arms, trying to keep the beat.

" and a 4!" I practically yelled, completely focused.

Turn, and move here, and... done!

I laughed a little. I actually did it...

No matter how strange Len was, he was a really good teacher! I mean, I was really doing dance moves! And I was doing them right!

I started to feel a little guilty. Len had helped me a lot in dance, but we hadn't accomplished anything with his English. I wasn't upholding my end of the deal, and Len was going far and beyond.

Next class, we would definitely help him sort out... Whatever it is that he needed to sort out.

I sighed. 'A dog are purple.' There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I just, AGH! And there wasn't even a dog, that was a bird! THIS IS HOPELESS! HE'S NEVER GOING TO LEARN! I'M GOING TO FAIL AT TEACHING HIM ENGLISH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

WAIT, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT EVERYONE DYING?! I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT... ABOUT... OH NO, WHAT WAS I TALKING ABOUT?! I'M LOSING MY MEMORY! MAYBE WE REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE! BUT WHO'S WE?! ARE ALL HUMANS GOING TO DIE?! NO! NOOOO!

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! CALM DOWN! NO ONE'S DYING! AS FAR AS I KNOW ANYWAYS...

NO! BAD! NO ONE I KNOW IS DYING! STOP IT, OLIVER!  
TAKE A DEEP BREATH!

After I had calmed down, I gathered my thoughts.

Okay, so I needed to make it up to Len next class by really helping him with his English! But... how? Len got bored with it so quickly today... How was I supposed to teach him if he had an attention span of five minutes?!

I know! Maybe I can just... uh... crap.

Maybe I could bring in some of those worksheets that pre-k kids use when they start to learn English and the alphabet and stuff. I mean, those were colorful, easy, and entertaining!

But, where would I get those? Maybe go to the dollar store or something?  
Oh, and Len didn't have any materials or anything today, and he'd probably forget next class, so I should probably get a workbook, a notebook, some pencils...

That sounded really good! Yeah! But... am I really going to use pre-k worksheets? I mean, they might work, but I don't think that they would keep him occupied for very long either.

Maybe I could teach him with a game! YES, THAT'S PERFECT!  
But... what kind of game?!

I groaned and put my face in my hands. Maybe I was over thinking things. Even if I was, this was a lot harder than I had planned on.

I HATED teaching.

**A/N: Woo this one was written by my girlfriend! :D (Yes Moonhawk is my girlfriend for those of you who haven't read Glitch or You're Mine *whispers* Which you shouldddd!) **

**Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I got so busy and then I just sort of forgot… _ I'm sorry! Go easy on me though because it's my birthday. :3 I promise to update lots and lots today and in return you guys should give me reviews as my birthday present okay? Coolios~ **


	6. A Game

**Len's POV**

Where was it again? I completely forgot where it was.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I received a text from Rin, "Room 403."

I flipped my phone open and closed a few times before returning it to my pocket.

She me too well…

I followed the door numbers running my hand across the walls. One I found 403 I threw the door open, "Yo."

Oliver was sitting at the table already with a big basket full of paper.

I walked over intrigued, as soon I could I reached in a grab a folded up piece of paper, when I opened it it had the word, 'cook' on it. Isn't that an English word?

Oliver looked up at me, "I-I though that m-maybe we c-could play a game to help y-you with your vocabulary."

I sat down folding and unfolding the paper in my hands, "A game?"

He nodded, "Yes. Basically one of will draw a piece of paper and act out the word. The other one will guess what that word is in English."

I nodded, "Okay I'll go first."

I drew another piece of paper and it had written on it 'run'. I think that word meant fun?

I smiled widely and pointed to my face.

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, "Smile?" (English)

I responded in English shaking my head no, "Yes." (English)

He looked really confused and asked, "M-may I see your paper?"

I handed it over to him and he sweat dropped, "Okay... Um what did you think that word meant?"

I leaned back in my chair, "Fun."

He nodded, "That was c-close but it's actually run. They sound similar in English so I u-understand why you got them confused."

I tapped my foot on the floor and my hands on the table, while gawking around, not really paying much attention.

The younger boy sighed and got his own paper. He then made a box sort of shape with his thumb and fore fingers while moving one of his pointer fingers.

"A camera?" I asked.

He returned, "I-In English please."

I tapped the side of my face lightly and made a thinking noise, "Camel?" (English)

He shook his head, "No 'camera'. You were really close though."

He took the word I did last time and neatly placed that new word on top, starting a neat pile.

I pulled another paper out. The word was 'eat'. I unfolded and refolded the paper. I think this word had something to do with your mouth right? Oh I think I know what it is! I leaned over and gave the younger boy a kiss.

I pulled away grinning, I think I finally got a word right!

A/N: This chapter was written by me! :D Haha I know it's so… I'm sorry! XD


	7. Problems

Oliver's POV

"GAH!" I jumped about two feet back, horrified.

HE JUST KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!

WHAT THE HECK WAS WRONG WITH THIS GUY?! YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY KISS SOMEONE! AND WE'RE BOTH BOYS! BOYS! BOYYYYS!

I wiped my mouth furiously, trying to wipe away the kiss even though I knew that it was impossible.

Len looked a little confused. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

He really doesn't know what he did?! He doesn't find kissing another guy oh, I don't know, CRAZY?!

My face was red as I stuttered. "Y-y-y-you... j-just... K-KISSED me!"

He nodded nonchalantly. "YOU'RE the one who put kiss as a word, though." He indicated the paper.

He thinks... that one of the words... was kiss?!

"B-but I n-never p-put k-kiss as a w-word..." I stuttered, still keeping as much distance between us as possible.

He frowned. "Yeah, you did! Look!" Len unfolded the paper and pushed it towards me.

It said 'eat'.

I sweat dropped. "Th-that's not kiss... That says eat, Len."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the paper. "Really? I THOUGHT it had something to do with mouths! I was so close!"

I wouldn't exactly call that CLOSE...!

"E-even if it HAD said kiss... You know... you could have j-just made a kissy f-face, right? You didn't have to ACTUALLY k-k-kiss me!" I blushed, looking down at the ground.

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Mmmmm... I guess."

I sweat-dropped again. "J-just... p-please... I... d-don't like being t-touched, s-so..."

"Mmph. Oh, is that why you freaked out when I adjusted your dancing and stuff yesterday?" He was playing with a freckle on his arm, tracing his finger over it.

My face reddened. "H-huh? O-oh... well... it's j-just weird... 'Cuz w-we don't know each other w-well... and..."

Len shrugged. "Well, since we're going to be working together we're going to get to know one another a lot better."

Even so, there have to be boundaries! And he just CROSSED THE LINE!

"U-um, yeah, b-but that's n-not the point..." I tried to explain.

Len looked up at me. "Hmmm?"

I stuttered and didn't say anything, making him roll his eyes, "It's all for the purpose of education, so it's fine, right?"

I blushed at the ground. "I... I-I..." NO, IT'S NOT FINE!

Len gave me a meaningful look. "Anyways, let's do something fun."

"F-fun?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. This game is boring, what other games do you have?"

"Uh... I d-didn't bring any other g-games today... I th-thought this would be f-fine." I said to my feet.

"Alright, then dance time!" Len said excitedly.

Great, we didn't make any progress in English today either... Even my fool-proof game idea fell through.

I was starting to think that maybe Len had some PROBLEMS. ADHD, OCD, something.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought...

**A/N: This one was written by Moonhawk! :D**


	8. The Waltz Is A Couple's Dance

**Len's POV**

I stood in the middle of the dance floor clicking my heels together. Once the blonde boy was finally ready I told him, "Your rhythm is terrible, so we are going to do the waltz to work on it."

He stuttered, "T-the waltz? Isn't that a couple dance?"

I looked around the room, "Isn't there two of us here?"

I strode over and placed one hand on his waist and grabbed his other hand, "Now put your hand on my shoulder"

He hesitantly did so with a blush, "Isn't this the position the girl takes?"  
I shrugged, "You're shorter. The shorter person usually performs the female part. Now straighten your back."

He did so and I also lifted our arms to the correct angle.

I started counting, "1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3."

I moved my feet to the rhythm. The younger boy tried to keep up with my footwork, but he only tripped over not only his own feet but mine.

I commanded, "Follow my lead. When I take a step forward you take a step back."

I tried the foot work again, but once again he stared down at his feet as they clumsily moved.

I picked him up and put him on my feet , "I'll move you count."  
He recited, "1 2 3. 1 2 3."

I tsked, "Your speeding up your counting. Also look into my eyes! Whenever you dance with a partner keep their gaze."

His gold orb met my blue ones, "O-okay."

A/N: My chapter's are so short sometimes… *shakes head* 


	9. 1 2 3

Oliver's POV

I blushed and looked up into his eyes. Oh god, what was the point of this again?

After I had just told him I didn't like to be touched, here we were. Slow dancing. Our bodies inches apart. His hands on me. And I was being forced to look into his eyes.

Why did the universe like to make me feel awkward?

"1 2 3. 1 2 3," I counted, trying my hardest to keep the pace. Len and my own's position was VERY distracting. Why was he so CLOSE to me?! I could practically feel his breath!

"You're still speeding up," he chided me.

I blushed. I was speeding up because I wanted to be DONE with it already, gosh darn it!

"1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3." I tried again, awkwardly maintaining eye contact with Len. His feet moving under mine felt really weird, and I hoped that I wasn't too heavy and hurting his feet or anything.

"1-1 2 3. 1 2 3." I said.

"Don't stutter! Keep the beat!" he commanded.

"1 2 3. 1 2 3." I struggled to keep my voice steady and focused on the rhythm.

Suddenly, my eyes widened and I let out a small squeak. My foot fell off of his!  
I immediately pulled myself close to him to keep myself upright, clutching him.  
Our chests were pressed up against each other as we wobbled, Len trying to balance us.

"Whoah!" he laughed as we steadied. "Try not to fall off!"

I blushed and jerked away from him so that we weren't touching anymore, and almost fell backwards again.

Len caught me and brought me close to him again. "You're falling all over the place! Just stay close and try not to shift your weight. Now go."

I blushed and looked down at the ground as he securely held me. " 1 2 3. 1 2 3."  
"I'm up here!" Len scolded.

My blush deepened as I met his eyes. This was so weird...! "1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3."

Len nodded and gracefully moved to my timing. I don't know how he could make it look so easy, especially with me on top of his feet.

"1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3," I chanted.

"Too slow," Len told me.

"1 2 3! 1 2 3!" I sped up a little.

"Too fast," Len said. You just told me to speed up!

"1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3." I murmured, trying not to shift my weight or make things harder for Len.

Len nodded at me and I kept up that rhythm.

"1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3. 1 2 3." Suddenly I realized that I was much closer to Len than how we had started and I pushed back a little. Len drew me closer again.  
"I told you not to shift your weight. You're good there. Now keep counting," Len said.

My cheeks gained more pink as I nodded and resumed my counting.

Len nodded and stepped in time, following my pace. I guess I was doing it right. He gave me a tilted smile and I blushed.

How incredibly uncomfortable... But at least I was getting the rhythm down, right?

**A/N: Aww Moonhawk made this chapter so cute! X3**


	10. BOOM!

**Len's POV** **  
**  
I nodded giving him an encouraging smile as he finally got the rhythm down.  
I pulled him down off of my feet, "Use the rhythm and move with me."

I started the footwork again. He didn't always do the correct action but he was at least moving in time. He still had a problem with keeping my gaze though and every so often would look down at the floor. So I would always give his waist a light squeeze to remind him to look back up at me.

After several more minutes of practicing he finally got the footwork comfortable and I told him, "I'm going to start turning now."

Now instead of swaying in one spot we were moving and spinning across the room. I increased the stride in my steps, which threw the younger boy off, but after trial and error managed to readjust.

I smiled brightly, I loved dancing it was the only time I felt normal and people didn't think I was a… a freak.

He smiled back at me shyly, genuinely seeming to be enjoying himself as we spun around the room. After what could have been hours or minutes we finally slowed to a halt, both of us panting heavily.

Apparently all the spinning had thrown a hair of his out of place so I reached up to tuck it behind his ear. He blushed scarlet.

BOOM!

We both jumped at the sound of thunder. We then both looked out the window.

Oliver moaned, "Oh no it's raining! I don't have an umbrella!"

I ran over to the window and pressed my face to it staring out at the rain drenching everything.

Without looking back I told him, "I have an umbrella. I can walk you home."

Rin always made sure I had an umbrella in my locker.

I heard him stutter, "Th-thank you."

I drew my finger across the cool foggy glass, "No problem."

A/N: Here's another incredible short chapter from me! You're welcome~ 


	11. Bad Luck Is Loads of Fun!

Oliver's POV

I watched as Len squished his face against the window, lazily tracing his finger over the glass.

I can't believe that I didn't bring an umbrella! The news had said it was going to rain, too. I sighed at my forgetfulness.

Len seemed to be entranced by the falling rain pattering on everything, distorting the light radiating from windows of other buildings. I couldn't decide whether it was depressing or oddly beautiful.

Apparently Len couldn't either, because he just kept running his finger over the glass as he stared out the window. And stared out the window. And stared out the window. And then guess what he did? Stared out the window some more.  
I think I waited for five minutes, which was strange because I thought his attention span was less than that, before I finally cleared my throat.

"Hmmmm?" Len finally tore his eyes away from the window and faced me.

"U-uh, I-I'm ready to go when you are..." I said, hoping he would take the hint that I wanted to get going.

Len walked past me and into the hall.

"O-okay..." I followed him to his locker.

Len made clicking noises with his tongue as he walked down the rows of lockers he had to bang his hand against every single one and when he accidentally missed one he looked mortified and had to stop and perform the same ritual until continuing down the row. Finally we reached the last row and he spun 90 degrees and did the same process.

He doesn't even know which locker is his?! We've been using them all year! 

After what seemed like forever of him walking up and down the locker rows making obnoxious banging noises he finally stopped in front of a locker.

He fiddled with the combination lock, making more clicking noises with his tongue as he did so.

Len reached inside and pulled out a small black umbrella and my eyes widened.

"I-it's tiny!"

How were we both supposed to fit under that?!

"It just looks small folded up, but it's not too bad," Len replied optimistically while opening the umbrella and I gasped.

"Len! Don't open it inside! Don't you know that's bad luck?" I hissed, staring at the open umbrella.

Len blinked innocently, "No…"

He turned around and walking down the hall with the umbrella still open and above his head like it was raining inside.

I stood there for a moment, watching him, before I quickly walked after him, taking large steps to keep up. "Don't walk around with it like that! That's such horrible luck, Len!" I warned him.

"But it's fun!" he grinned, twirling the umbrella.

Yeah, bad luck is LOADS of fun!

I stopped protesting, giving up hope that he would close the umbrella. I made sure to steer clear from him as he walked, keeping my distance between him and the cursed umbrella. I didn't want to get bad luck, too!

We reached the front doors and he swung them open, rushing out from under the outside overhang and into the storm.

I stood under the overhang, unable to go any farther without the umbrella unless I wanted to get soaked.

Len splashed in the puddles and I giggled and rolled my eyes. Jeez, that guy.  
He turned his head and grinned at me before slushing back, making sure to stomp in the water on the ground.

I smiled back at him and stepped under the umbrella, which seemed to be large enough for us to both stand under without touching, which I was grateful for.  
I found out that I was wrong as soon as we stepped out from under the overhang. I yelped as icy water splashed down my right side. Only half of me was under the umbrella!

I quickly huddled closer to Len, shifting away from the freezing water with a shudder.

Len snickered, "You have to be UNDER the umbrella for it to work."

I blushed a little and we started walking.

I realized that in order to stay dry, I had to be pressed really close to Len, so that our arms were shoved together. It was uncomfortable, but I didn't really mind as much as I normally would have, because the body heat was nice after just getting doused with cold water.

Len seemed to be perfectly comfortable with our closeness as we trudged along, him stepping harder than necessary in puddles and occasionally splashing my shoes. He was staring around as we walked, watching the rain hit the rapidly chilling ground and staring as it tumbled from the darkened sky.

I hummed a little as we walked, trying not to stand overly close to Len. Now that I was warmer and not desperate for the body heat, his side brushing against mine just felt awkward.

I stiffened and leaned closer to Len at the sound of thunder, whimpering a little. I hated thunder, not because the noise itself was scary or anything or that it posed any threat. Hearing the loud sound randomly and suddenly rumble at the most unexpected times just freaked me out a little. It could be really startling.  
Len glanced at me.

"It's okay," he glanced over at me and smiled.

I blushed and nodded, scooting away from him and feeling silly for getting scared.

A flash of lightning illuminated the sky, bringing with it a sudden gust of powerful wind.

Len yelped and tried to hold onto the umbrella as the rain suddenly began to pour, but unfortunately the umbrella slipped out of his hands.

The wind battered us and the rain stung my skin as I clutched onto Len, the visibility limited. He yelled and I could barely hear him over the roaring of the wind and the slamming of the rain.

"COME ON!" I didn't hear what he said next as thunder shook the skies.

I clung to him as he began sprinting forward. Where he was going? I didn't know.

Len led me over to an unfamiliar building with an overhang that he had spotted and I stayed close to him, shivering as I tried to keep up.

Panting, we came to a halt under the small shelter.

"I-I t-told y-you... Th-that opening the u-umbrella inside was b-b-bad l-luck." I said, shuddering from the cold and rubbing my arms.

It was so bad that my teeth were literally chattering. Len was shivering a little bit as well, but he looked much better than me.

Len smiled weakly at me and wrapped his arms around me.

I stiffened immediately as he pulled me close to him. I didn't protest though. He was really warm...

"You're cold," Len stated the obvious as I trembled next to him. Cold was an understatement. I was FREEZING.

"We can both get warmer this way! It's because of… of… Hmm I can't remember but I think it was in Science? Or maybe Social Studies…" he murmured, drawing me closer.

I looked down, embarrassed. "I-I'm s-s-sure I'll b-be f-fine..." I said, shaking as I stuttered out the sentence.

I was way too exhausted to stop him though so I gave in to the warmth and leaned against him, melting with his heat.

A/N: Aww doesn't my sweetheart write the cutest chapter?! *sighs* She's so amazing~ *coughs awkwardly* Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this super sappy fic! X3


	12. Is There A Problem?

**Len's POV**

As we stood their clinging to each other for warmth I traced the folds of his jacket on his back over and over again. Once he felt warmer he awkwardly pulled away from me but hovered closely. I took his face in my hands and wiped away the water droplets from his face.

He blushed deeply staring at me with a wide eye, "Wh-what are you...?"

"It bothers me." I muttered focusing on fixing up Oliver's appearance.

Then I readjusted the angle of his hat and combed my fingers through his hair gently to unknot the tangles and reposition it where it should go.

Lastly, I tugged his coat getting it to fall just right.

Then I smiled relieved, "MUCH better!"

I suddenly started poking water droplets all over my body.

After a long silence Oliver cleared his throat, making me look up again, "It's stopped raining."

I blinked and looked out at the street. I started bouncing on my feet and grabbed the blonde's hand.

He tried to pull away his hand his face tomato red, "Wh-what are you d-doing?!"

I held his hand tighter, "Rin says to always hold someone's hand while crossing the street."

I started walking and dragging him behind a little.

I blinked at him, "Is there a problem?"

He gave up struggling, "N-no..."

The boy directed us to his house, and we were almost there when the second wave of the storm started and it began pouring again. We ran under the cover of his porch, both of us panting heavily.

After we both recovered our breath I started loosening my grip on his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As I took a step back towards the street, his grip on my hand tightened and I looked back at him his cheeks flushed, "You can't go back out in that!"

He then stared down at his shoes murmuring, "Why don't you stay?"

I glanced back at the pouring rain and then back to the younger boy, "Okay.

**A/N: Is it just me or do the last few lines seem like they could be straight from a dramatic romantic movie? XD**


	13. Crossing The Line

**Oliver's POV**

I gave Len a small smile and fished the house key out of my coat pocket, sliding it into the key hole. The door unlocked noiselessly and I stepped inside, Len behind me. I kicked off my shoes next to the door and Len pulled his shoes off his feet and layed them down neatly, making sure they were straight. He straightened mine as well.

"You can b-borrow some dry clothes from me if I have any b-big enough," I offered awkwardly when he had finished with the shoes.

He nodded and looked around the room, staring at everything. I felt like I was being judged or something, which was ridiculous, I know, but I did. At least the house was clean.

I walked down the hall and into my room, Len slowly trailing after me, running his hand along the wall.

I pulled open my bottom right dresser drawer, looking for a certain pair of pants that I was waiting to grow into. I found them quickly, but I wasn't sure if they were large enough, so I moved to ask Len if he thought they would fit, but... he was gone.

"Uh, Len?" I peeked my head out of the bedroom and looked into the hall.

Nothing.

Where the hell did he go?

I stepped outside of the bedroom and walked back into the hallway and turned into the living room.

Nope.

Maybe he had to use the bathroom? The door was cracked open and the light was off.

Suddenly I heard shuffling coming from the kitchen and walked in, still holding the pants. Len was standing in the kitchen, straightening everything on the counter. "Uh, Len?" I asked, a little weirded out.

He looked up from what he was doing. "Hello, Oliver." He then turned around and spotted the spices on the shelf above the stove and immediately began straightening them, turning them so that all the labels were forward and visible, and making sure the spacing between each bottle was perfect.

"Uh..." I said awkwardly, watching him. "Um, d-do y-you think these p-pants will fit?" I asked him uncertainly. I didn't see any point in stopping him, but it wasn't very polite to go into someone's kitchen without asking and start rearranging the stuff though.

He looked at the pants and walked over to me, pulling them out of my hands. He held them up to himself and nodded. "I think so," he said, carefully smoothing a crease out of them.

"Uh, okay. I think I'll have you wear one of my n-nightshirts since they're baggier than my other shirts. I th-think it would fit better," I told him.

He started getting fidgety with a disturbed look about him, "A night shirt... with regular pants?"

"Uh, is th-that okay?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

He chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments before nodding almost reluctantly.

I blushed. "Uh, sorry..."

He handed me back the pants and walked over to the counter, straightening the coffee pot so that it was at the right angle.

"Um, okay," I turned around and awkwardly returned to my room. I opened my closet and picked a large t-shirt that I used as a nightshirt so that Len would be less bothered by wearing it during the daytime with normal pants. It probably wouldn't look too baggy on him, so it would be semi-normal. Hopefully he would be okay with it.

I re-entered the kitchen with the clothes and found Len with the silverware drawer open, meticulously stacking and organizing the utensils.  
I blinked, creeped out that he had been going through the drawers. Not like I had anything to hide, but... Wasn't that kind of crossing a line?

"Uh, L-len..." I started.

Len didn't look up. "Hmm?"

I frowned. "N-never mind. But, h-here are the c-clothes..." I extended the clothes towards him.

He kept fiddling with the silverware.

"Uh..." I said, unsure what to do.

I ended up doing nothing and waiting for Len to finish sorting the eating utensils, which took a good five minutes. Afterwards, he carefully closed the drawer and accepted the clothes from me.

"Y-you can ch-change in my room..." I said awkwardly.

Len messed with the folded clothes, straightening them as he walked.  
I sighed when he walked into my room and closed the door.  
He was being even weirder than usual...

I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, realizing I should have told him to get dressed in the bathroom so that I could get clothes and change. I was dripping all over the place and the air-conditioning felt really cold. A shiver ran down my back as I waited.

Ten minutes passed.

He should've been done ages ago...

I stood and walked over to the room and knocked on the door. "L-len? A-are you alright?" I called in softly.

"I'm changing," he responded simply.

"O-oh. Well, c-could you hurry, p-please? I n-need to change, too and it's r-really chilly inside..."

No response.

"L-len...?" I called again.

"Yes?" came his voice.

I sweat dropped. "N-never mind. Just p-please try not to t-take too long."  
"I'll try," he said quietly.

I sighed and walked back to where I was sitting. The chair was all wet and there was a pool of water underneath it from me staying there for ten minutes.  
I sighed and grabbed a rag from the kitchen, wiping off the seat and the tile beneath it before depositing the rag in the sink unceremoniously.  
He still wasn't back yet...

Just then, the door creaked open. Len stepped out, cradling a neat pile of his wet garments, all folded perfectly. The nightshirt and pants he was wearing had no creases in them and were perfectly positioned on his body. "They fit," he said simply.

I nodded and looked him up and down. They weren't very loose on him, probably tighter than they should be, but they worked. "I'll take your wet clothes," I told him.

I took them and walked inside my room, changing quickly. I brought all of the wet clothes back out and found Len fidgeting with the clothes he was wearing in the exact same spot I left him.

"Are you sure they fit okay?" I questioned.

... No response. He kept picking at his clothes. I huffed and threw all of the wet things in the dryer, cranking it on.

When I returned to Len, he was pacing up and down the hallway at a normal speed, just staring at the walls and reaching out to touch them every now and then.

"Um... Are you okay, Len? Y-you're not you u-usual self..." Even your normal self didn't act this strange.

Len stopped walking and looked at me. "What time is it?"

"Wh-what?" I asked, puzzled. Why did he suddenly need the time?  
"What time is it?" he repeated.

I stepped back into my room and glanced at my digital clock. "It's one o' clock in the afternoon." I couldn't believe it was that late already. We got to the room very early at 11 that morning, so I guess we had been slow dancing for quite a while.

Len nodded. "Rin usually gives me my medication at 12. So if you think I'm acting different, that's probably why," he said, picking at his clothes again.

I blinked. I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIM! Well, maybe not wrong with him exactly... Just a condition of some sort. "M-medication? I-if I may ask, f-for what?"

"ADHD and OCD," he said, straightening a picture frame on the wall.

THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I GUESSED! I KNEW IT!

"I-I see..." I wonder what I should do... I should probably call Rin and ask her. I didn't have her number, but Len was sure to.

"Len, c-can I borrow your phone?"

**A/N: This chapter was written by Moonhawk of course! So what did you guys think of the big reveal of Len's conditions? Were you surprised or like Oliver knew SOMETHING had to be up with this guy?**


	14. Where?

**Len's POV**

I finished adjusting a frame on the wall, "My cell?"

I reached for it in my right pocket... It wasn't there.

"Where's my cell phone?!" I exclaimed panic in my voice. I patted down my pockets and couldn't find anything.

I started hyperventilating, "My...cell...phone..."

My heart sped up and my hands and knees became shaky. I fell to the floor and clutched at my chest and throat. I took sharp breaths, making me feel like I was suffocating.

Oliver rushed over to me, "Len! Are you okay?!"

I made choking noises in response. He patted my back a little roughly, "LEN?!"  
Tears stung my eyes. Rin! Where's Rin?!

He ran off into the kitchen and back with a glass of water. I took it with a shaky hand and almost instantly I dropped it and the glass shattered.

With trembling hands I tried to put the pieces back together, but all I ended up doing was cutting my palms.

Oliver quickly took my hands in his to stop me from grabbing the sharp glass. I think he was saying something but I felt really light headed so I couldn't make out what.  
I stared down at my hands blood seeping out of them. I felt as though I was choking, and my heart was exploding. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.


	15. Ring Ring Signal

**Oliver's POV**

I let out a short scream as Len's eyes rolled up eerily and he fell from off of his knees and onto the ground entirely.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

Len was passed out on my kitchen floor next to a pile of broken glass and in a pool of water, blood dripping out of the cuts in his hands. Not only was it terrifying, it was kind of gross with the blood and everything. I felt sick to my stomach as I stumbled into the laundry room. Rin would know what was happening, she'd know what to do. I had to call Rin, I had to call Rin, I had to call Rin...

I threw open the dryer door and sure enough, Len's phone was in the pocket of his pants.

My hands trembled, making it extremely hard to go into Len's contacts and find Rin's name. Eventually, I managed to call her.

Ring ring...

Pick up, pick up, pick up!

Ring ring...

Answer your god damn phone!

Ring ring...

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to use telepathy. 'Rin, answer your phone!'

Ring ring...

"Len?" Rin's somewhat muffled voice came from the speaker.

I almost started crying, I was so relieved! "R-rin, i-it's Oliver! L-len s-said he didn't t-take h-his m-medication and he p-passed out!" I panted, feeling shaky and sick still.

"What?! Oh no, I think he's having an anxiety attack! Where are you?!" She demanded.

An anxiety attack?! Oh crap! "M-my house," I said, giving her my address.

"Just stay put! I'll be right there, just hang on!" There was a dial tone as the call was disconnected from Rin's end.

I shakily flipped the phone shut and rushed back out to Len as fast as my trembling legs would take me.

More blood had seeped out of his cuts, but thankfully they weren't too deep. I should probably take care of them while I wait for Rin to turn up though. I needed to do SOMETHING to help.

I rushed into my bathroom and grabbed bandages, (which I had plenty of,) some non-stinging cleaning solution for wounds, and a rag. I quickly dampened the cloth and ran back out to Len.

"Okay, it'll be fine, it'll be fine, it'll be fine...!" I muttered to myself, gently dabbing the blood off of Len's hand with the rag and applying the anti-septic. I clumsily wrapped the bandage, making sure it was secure, before doing the same for the next hand.  
It took me longer than it probably should have because my hands were so unsteady, but I was able to get it done.

I began to pace as I waited for Rin to arrive, watching Len closely. My heart was beating way too fast and I felt really scared. What would happen to Len?!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I sprinted over and flung it open.

"Where is he?" Rin demanded immediately.

I pointed over at Len on the ground and we rushed over. I felt my heart skip a bit when we reached him; his eyes were opening!

**A/N: This chapter was written by the amazing Moonhawk!**


	16. Meds

**Len's POV**

I blinked open my eyes and the first thing I saw was my sister and Oliver. I immeadiately sat up and flung my arms around her nuzzling into her neck, "Rin! It was so scary! I-I couldn't breathe and my chest exploded and- and" I started heaving.

Rin rubbed my back soothingly, "Shhh... There there you're alright. I'm right here."

She pulled me away from her a little and tapped my nose 3 times, like she always did when I was upset. I instantly felt better.

She looked at Oliver, "Can I please get a glass of water?"

He nodded and quickly retrieved it as Rin took out 2 bottles. Oliver handed me the cup and I held it with one hand while I ran my pointer finger around the lip.

Rin picked up a pill, "What's this?"

"Anti-depressant." I answered.

She asked as she always did, "What's it do?"

I automatically replied, "It helps my anxiety."

She smiled handing me the pill which I downed with water, "Good!"

She picked up the next pill, "What's this?"

I slowly answered, "Methylphenidate?"

Rin nodded and smiled, "What's it do?"

I tapped the glass I was holding, "It helps me pay attention."

She combed my hair with her fingers and cooed, "You're so smart!"

I beamed before taking the pill from her and swallowed it with the water. I felt better already.

That's when I noticed the glass again and compulsively reached to put it back together again. Rin gently grabbed my hands, "No Len. You can't touch that it'll hurt you."

I frowned, "But it bothers me."

She smiled softly stroking my hair again, "I know, I know. But we're leaving now, so you won't have to worry about it anymore."

She helped me stand up and she turned to Oliver bowing, "Thank you very much for taking care of my brother!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "O-oh it's fine! I-I'm just g-glad he's okay..."

I reached out and smoothed out his shirt before switching to repositioning my sister's bow, "Bye."

He waved as we walked out, "G-good bye!"

**A/N: This chapter was by me! ^-^ (Look guys I actually updated! :O)**


	17. Any Minute Now

**Oliver's POV**

I sat down at the little table at the back of the dance hall, ready for the tutoring session today.

I lifted my coat sleeve and glanced at my watch. It was ten minutes until 8 o' clock in the morning; I was early, but not by much.

I sighed. Why did we have to come here so early in the morning? And I hadn't been able to sleep all night either... I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day.

So Len really did have some conditions... It was no wonder he was so spacey and weird. And that was ON his medication. Off his medication... it was just SCARY.

I mean, he had an anxiety attack in the middle of the house, and I had NO idea what was going on, and I thought he was dying or something, and, and-!  
Whoah, whoah, whoah, got to calm down before I start freaking out...  
Okay. I glanced down at my watch again. It was precisely 8, so Len should show up any minute.

Even though he had those conditions, he was a spectacular dance teacher. As for student... not so much. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with him.

I heaved another sigh and waited for Len to arrive.  
Soon ten minutes had passed.

Hm, he should be here soon. Really, he shouldn't be showing up late, it's really inconvenient, especially when I came early! Well, I was only ten minutes early, but still...

Soon twenty minutes had passed.

Okay, this is just getting ridiculous! Why isn't he here?!

Soon thirty minutes had passed.

He's still not here? I hope he's alright...

Soon forty minutes had passed.

Something's definitely wrong! He should be here! Oh gosh, he just had an anxiety attack yesterday, I hope he's okay! Oh my god, what if he's hurt?! No, no, no, no, no!

Soon fifty minutes had passed.

I was pacing around the room anxiously. Why wasn't he here?! What if he really IS hurt?! What if he's... DEAD?! NOO, NO, NOOO! I clutched my stomach, feeling sick. Please be okay...!

**A/N: Oh no where's Len?! :O (Haha just kidding I know exactly where he is! XP) Another great chapter by Moonhawk! :D *hands bouquet of roses to her* **


	18. Questions

**Len's POV**

I tapped my hands on the chair I always waited in and swung my legs. I turned towards Rin to ask her when I would be going.

She answered before I could ask, "I don't know Len."

Suddenly a man with glasses came out, "Kagamine?"

I jumped up, I had been so bored.

I followed the man into his office and ran my hand over the little trinkets on his desk and his picture frames before laying down on the reclined chair.

He readjusted his glasses sitting down and taking out my case file and notes, "How are you doing today Len?"

"Good." I drawled.

My psychiatrist nodded, "You started your tutoring this week, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yep."

I smiled, "It's actually really fun to teach someone how to dance. Although learning English is SO boring. I can't stand it."

He made a note before continuing, "So who is this person that you are tutoring?"

I made a popping noise, "Oliver."

He further inquired, "What is he like?"

I shrugged, "He's just Oliver."

He made another note, "How do you feel about him?"

I pursed my lips making a popping sound, "Hmmmmm... I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I lightly bit the inside of my cheeks, "Well I guess I like him."

He wrote something down, "Why?"

I looked up at the ceiling twiddling my thumbs, "Ummmm... He's really nice and cute."

"Cute? Do you mean you are attracted to him?" he asked for clarification.

I blinked sitting up criss cross apple sauce, "...But isn't he a boy?"

My psychiatrist informed me, "You could still be attracted to him."

"Oh." I voiced tapping my leg.

I put the soles of my shoes together, "I guess I like the way he looks."

He jotted something down and then he glanced up at me, "What happened to your hands?"

I examined my bandaged hands, "I tried to put glass back together."

He folded his hands, "Please continue."

I tapped my shoes, "Well it was raining so I went over to Oliver's house. Because of that though I didn't get my medication. Then I misplaced my cell phone and had a panic attack. It was really scary. Rin came though and got me my medication and calmed me down."

He wrote for a few minutes afterward, "What were you doing with Oliver before hand?"

I squinted my eyes in thought, "Oh we were having a tutoring session. Yeah and I think we played a game and waltzed."

I smiled, "1 2 3. 1 2 3."

He nodded moving his pen, "You have been spending a lot of time with Oliver. Are you two friends?"

I smoothed my shorts, "I think so... Although I don't have his number or anything, and all we've ever done is tutor each other."

I looked up at him, "Do you think we're friends?"

He retorted, "Do you want to be friends?"

I glanced around the room, "Yeah."

He then asked, "Who are your friends?"

I tapped my face, "Rin, Piko, Miku, Gumi and maybe Oliver. I guess."

He pushed up his glasses, "And do you think they would all consider you to be their friend?"

I blinked, "Why wouldn't they? Is there something wrong with me?"

He shook his head, "No, nothing is wrong with you Len."

Then why am I here?

I sighed rubbing my hand over the fabric of the chair I was in. Suddenly a timer went off and he closed his notebook, "You've made good progress Len. You are slowly but surely coming out of that shell of yours."

Kids my age had always called me weird and a freak, so I was pretty introverted from a young age. After becoming a vocaloid though, lots of people started to admire me and now I even had friends. On top of that I got to do what I loved the most: perform. I never would have imagined that happening to someone like me.

He walked me out of the room and he updated Rin on all my progress.  
Once he was finished Rin smiled brightly, "The psychiatrist says your social skills are developing really well Len and your empathy has improved! Let's go celebrate with some ice cream!"

I smiled cheerily so proud of myself, "Okay!"

**A/N: We're you guys suspecting that?! Didn't think so! X3 Hopefully the whole psychiatrist thing was okay I've never been to one so... I tried. DX**


	19. 9 O' Clock

**Oliver's POV**

IT WAS 9 O' CLOCK. 9 O' CLOCK!

That was a whole HOUR later than our meeting time!

This was not good, NOT GOOD AT ALL.

I started to feel really panicky, and I paced around, shaking out my hands. I wished that I had a way to contact Len or Rin and find out what was happening!

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." I chanted, freaking out entirely.

He was probably dead! I'll bet he got himself killed! Damn it, Len, you can't just go off and die on me like that! I'll KILL you for dying!

"I have to do something!" I muttered to myself, my eyes wide as I tugged on my hair. "Something, anything..."

Pacing around like that and doing nothing was driving me crazy!

"Uh... I need to... Look for him! Yeah, I have to search for him!" I told myself, running out of the room.

I raced out of the building and stopped, panting, looking around wildly. "But... where do I look?! OH MY GOD, he could be ANYWHERE! So I guess that just mean I have to search everywhere!" I turned left and ran down the street. "LEN! LEEEEEEN!" I yelled, searching for Len as I ran. WHERE WAS HE?!

I ran faster, making my ribs ache even more than they already were as I wheezed for air. I spotted a crowd of people outside a shop and peered over their hands, trying to see if Len was anywhere. Apparently it was the opening of some new store. Len wouldn't be here.

I took off down the street and started to cross the street. I saw a car hurtling forwards and screamed, stepping back barely fast enough to avoid getting clipped. I panted harder and felt like I was going to cry or throw up or both. A new thought occured to me.

OH MY GOD, if I almost got hit by a car, imagine what easy prey LEN is, with his attention problems! WHAT IF I FOUND HIS CORPSE?!

NOOO, NO, NOOOO!

I blindly raced off in a new direction, searching everywhere for a certain head of blond hair. "LEN! LEEEENNN! LEEEENNN! LEN!" I yelled as I ran, spinning around. There were so many colors, so many people... How was I ever supposed to find Len?!

"LEN!" I buried my face in my hands, feeling defeated.

"Oliver?!"

I snapped my head up and saw none other than Len and Rin standing in front of me. Len was casually licking an ice cream cone and watching me, and Rin looked rather shocked to see me.

I blinked in shock. What the... Len and Rin...

Len... was alive! HE WAS ALIVE AND FINE!

"Y-you're... not... d-dead..." My voice choked up and my lip trembled. My emotions suddenly came spilling out as I began to sob uncontrollably.

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWW! :'D This is just the most adorable chapter! Moonhawk did an amazing job as always!**


	20. Heart Sandcastles

**Len's** **POV**

I made a face walking over to Oliver and using my free hand to wipe away his tears, "Why are you always messing up your cute face?"

He heaved, "I-I though y-you DIED!"

I took a lick of my banana icecream, "Why?"

He started rambling, "W-well you didn't sh-show up to practice, a-and I had n-no way to contact you! A-and so I was searching for you and I c-couldn't find you a-and-"

I readjusted his jacket, "I had to see my psychiatrist today. I guess I forgot to tell you."

He sniffled, "You sure did!"

I licked my ice cream some more looking up at a patch of clouds, "Does this mean you're my friend?"

He blinked, "I-I guess..."

I smiled happily, "Yay! Let's exchange numbers! Then next time if I don't show up you can contact me!"

He returned the smile, "O-okay then!"

I looked over at Rin who had this weird expression on her face, "Rin what's my number?"

She rattled it off for Oliver who programmed it into his phone. Then I did the same with his.

I licked my ice cream, "Hey Oliver, since you're here want to hang out?"

He looked up at me, "And do what?"

"Whatever." I drawled out.

Then I looked over at Rin, "What do you want to do Sis?"

She was wearing that same expression, looking deep in thought, she snapped back to attention once she heard me, "Actually I need to run some errands, so you two have fun okay? And be back home in time for dinner!"

Before we could say anything she was off.

I rocked on my feet finishing off my ice cream, "Let's go to park!"

He replied, "O-okay sure."

I grabbed Oliver's hand.

He started getting flustered, "Wh-why are you h-holding my hand?!"

"Rin always has me hold her hand when there's a lot of people. I get lost easily." I explained.

He blushed, but seemed to understand.

We walked to the park together and as soon as I saw the playground I ran excitedly. I plopped down in the sand next to this little girl who looked upset.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes, "My sand castle always falls down!"

I looked over her sand castle, it was pitiful looking and had obviously not held it's original shape. I used my hands to dig underneath the sand where it was wet.

"Try this!" I told her scooping up the wet sand and placing it on her hands.

She squealed, "It's wet! Gross!"

I insisted, "Just try!"

With that I started helping her gather the wet sand and put it in a pile.

Oliver suddenly ran up hands on his knees and out of breath, "L-Len! A-aren't you a l-little too old for a-a playground?"

I looked up sadly at him, "Am I too old?"

He stammered, "Oh um-! N-no! N-not at all!"

I grinned and returned to my mentoring, "Now that we've gathered the dirt now we can form it into whatever shape we want!"

The little girl's eyes lit up, "Ooo! Can we make it into a heart?!"

I nodded, "Definitely!"

I drew a heart outline and we moved the dirt into that location before molding it to fit the outline.

Once we finished she shrieked in joy and clapped her hands, "I LOVE IT!"

She then clung onto my arm, "You are the best person ever!"

I smiled happily at the compliment, "Now how do you want to decorate it?"

She then started rattling off her ideas and I listened intently thinking how we could fit in every detail.

**A/N: This chapter was written by me! Oh my gosh I love the way Len interacts with that little girl! **


	21. Childish

**Oliver's POV**

I smiled as Len and the girl worked together on their little heart-shaped sandcastle. Len was really good with the little girl and really sweet to her, and she kept telling him that he was the best person ever. It was actually kind of adorable.

I grinned as the girl stuck a stick right in the middle of their sand castle. "It's a flag!" she proclaimed proudly.

Len smiled. "I know how to make it better," he told her, standing up.

The girl watched him with wide eyes as he walked away until he was underneath a tree with low-hanging limbs. He looked up at it for a moment before reaching up and plucking a perfect green leaf off of a branch.

He returned and poked the leaf onto the stick that served as a flag pole. "There, now it's a flag!"

The girl squealed. "It's perfect!"

Len grinned at her and I giggled as I watched the sight.

Len himself was very childish, so it made sense why he would get along well with younger children. He would make a good father someday in my opinion. I pictured him running around with a little mini Len and couldn't help but grin.

Len was possibly the nicest person I knew, even if he was nice in a strange way. I really liked him... And today he had called me his friend! I mean, I had never really thought about our relationship before. I never really considered it, but if you had asked me, I probably would have said that we were acquaintances or tutors or something like that. It made me really happy to be able to call Len my friend though. It made me feel kind of warm inside...

What a weird feeling.

"Oliver?" Len asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" I jumped, snapping out of my thoughts.

"We finished the sand castle. You were just kind of sitting there with a blush and a dreamy look on your face... Are you ok?" Len poked my cheek.

I was blushing with a dreamy look on my face?! What the hell?!

"O-oh, w-was I?" I laughed nervously. "I-I'm fine. A-anyways, the s-sand castle looks n-nice."

It did look good. The heart shape was perfect and there were pretty shells and things on it, and the little flag was bright green and standing perfectly. Len and the girl beamed at my compliment.

"Yeah, it's awesome! And it's thanks to him! He's the GREATEST!" The girl said, throwing her arms around Len, unable to reach all the way around him with her short arms.

I smiled a little and Len grinned back down at the girl. It was probably the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

**A/N: Haha Oliver you have been caught red faced! (That works right? XD) **


	22. Freak

**Len's POV**

Suddenly someone called, "Sakura!"

The little girl looked around before running off to the person who had called her, "Sissy!"

I watched as the little girl ran into the arms of a classmate of mine.

The older girl who I couldn't remember the name of scolded the little girl, "You shouldn't wander off like that I was so worried! And then you talk to strangers! That guy over there is a freak!"

The little girl insisted, "B-but Sissy he's so nice!"

The older girl growled, "We're going home!"

She then proceeded to drag off the little girl.

I blinked I'm a freak? I thought I wasn't anymore...

Oliver glowered at the older girl before looking at me worriedly, "L-Len?"

I ignored him as I drew the word 'freak' in the sand.

"H-hey Len..." he placed a hand on my arm.

I looked up at the sky tapping my knees together, "I don't get it. Rin said taking my medicine would make me all better... But I'm still a freak!"

I was so sick and tired of being ME. Why couldn't I just be normal?!

I smoothed out the folds in my shirt huffing. I was done with trying to get people to accept me for myself! Maybe if I could change people would like me.

I sat on my hands to keep myself from touching anything. I could be normal!

That's when I noticed one of my socks were higher than the other. I tried to look around at anything else, but my eyes kept resting there. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. That sock HAD to be fixed. I growled in frustration and pulled up the sock.

I started pounding on myself, "I'm so useless!"

**A/N: Oh my gosh poor Len! ;-; This was the hardest thing to write ever! DX**


	23. Mean

**Oliver's POV**

I watched Len sadly, unsure what to do. "L-len..."

"I'm a freak!" he yelled, still beating on himself angrily. "Why, why, why, why?!" he punctuated his words with hits.

"Len!" I grabbed his hands to stop him, horrified. "Len, c-calm down! You're not a freak!" I told him.

"Yes I am, that girl just said so!" Len said, pulling his hands away from mine.

"Well, that girl was wrong, she's just mean! Remember how great the little girl thought you were?" I tried to convince him.

Seeing Len like this broke my heart. I thought Len was a great person, but that girl insulted him and judged him just because of his conditions! For the first time I could remember, I REALLY wanted to hit someone. I wanted to hit that girl for saying those terrible things.

"Yeah, well, what does she know?! She's only a little kid! She just doesn't know how much of a freak I am! Her sister was right!" he said, angrily straightening his shirt and then glaring down at his hands.

"Exactly! She's a kid! They say kids are the best judges of character, you know!" I said, trying to figure out how to calm him down. He was fiddling with everything angrily, but I was afraid he might start hitting himself again.

"No! I'm a freak!" he cried as he tried to refrain from fixing my coat. I could tell he was struggling not to.

Nothing I was saying was calming him down...

Suddenly I remembered something that Rin did when Len had his anxiety attack. It was worth a try.

I reached out and tapped Len's nose three times.

He looked down at the ground, quieting his yelling. He wiped away the word he had written in the sand, 'freak,' and carefully rewrote it.

"Len?" I asked. Maybe the taps worked in calming him... But he was still obviously upset.

Len was quiet as he wiped away the word and traced it in the sand for a third time.  
"Len, stop that," I mumbled, grabbing his hand to keep him from writing it again.  
He avoided eye contact with me and tugged his hand away, moving instead to fix a wrinkle in his pants.

"L-len..." I said. Him not talking was scaring me more than him yelling.

His hand returned to the sand and he began to trace the word 'freak' again.

I angrily pushed his fingers away from the sand and then placed my hand underneath his chin, forcing him to look at me. "You're not allowed to write lies."

**A/N: OH SHIT OLIVER JUST WENT ALL SEME! :O Amazing chapter by Moonhawk!**


	24. Maybe It's Okay

**Len's POV**

"You're not allowed to write lies." Oliver stated firmly holding my chin and hand.

I averted my eyes and started rewriting freak in the sand with the hand he wasn't holding, "It's not a lie."

He let go of my chin and grabbed my other hand forcing me to stop writing, "Yes it is!"

I still refused to meet his eyes, "Ever since I was a kid, people have always called me a freak."

He ground his teeth angrily, "Well they're just stupid people who didn't even take the time to get to know you! You are so nice and caring! You are probably the nicest person I know!"

I blinked and looked up at him. No one's ever said that to me before.

He continued passionately, "Plus look at that sand castle you made! It's perfect! Or how you taught me how to dance! No one has ever been able to help me like you have! Those are only things a person as amazing as you could do!"

Amazing? I looked back up at him his expression completely serious. The only person who's ever told me things like that was Rin. My vision went blurry and I felt tears run down my face. I never thought anyone would say something like that to me.

I felt him release my hands and wrap his arms around me. I started sobbing as I burried my face into his neck running my fingers over the folds of his coat on his back. Maybe it's okay if everyone doesn't like me. As long as Rin and Oliver do.

**A/N: Aww this chapter's so sweet! :'D (That sounds a little egotistical since I wrote it but I actually forgot I wrote this for a moment! XD)**


	25. Amazing

**Oliver's POV**

I rubbed Len's back comfortingly as he sobbed into my neck. "It's okay, Len," I murmured, pulling him closer to me and letting him cry.

Poor Len... He didn't deserve this. Him getting called a freak... It was terrible. And him believing it was just as bad. Did he get called that often? Did he get taunted so much that he began to believe that he really was a freak?

I pushed him away from me and put my fingers under his chin, gently wiping away his tears.

"Don't cry. You'll mess up your cute face," I repeated Len's own words to him.

Len smiled weakly and sniffled before reaching out and adjusting my hat.

I smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Len wrapped his arms around me again, burying his face in my neck. "Thank YOU," he told me, voice muffled by my coat.

I encased him in my arms. "There's no need to thank me... I was only telling the truth, after all."

"You really think... I'm amazing?" he asked me, drawing back to look at me.

I smiled at him and rolled my eyes playfully. "Of course! How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me? You're amazing, you're amazing, you're amazing, you're amazing!" I told him earnestly.

"And in no way are you a freak. Anyone who says that you are is stupid and a liar! When that girl said that about you, I wanted to hit her! She had no right to say that! She's an EVIL human being!" I raged, feeling anger bubbling inside me again.

Len looked a little surprised. "Oliver..."

I took a deep breath. "S-sorry... I got carried away... Don't mind what I said about the girl," I told him, shaking my head to clear it.

Sometimes I really let my emotions take over me... Like earlier when I thought that Len was dying and ended up completely flipping out over something as simple as him being late. I should probably work on that. Oh well.

I stood and offered Len my hand to help him up with a smile, "Come on I want to show you something!"

**A/N: Awww Oliver's so sweet to Len! It's beautiful! ;-; *applauds Moonhawk***


	26. Say Hello

**Len's POV**

I grabbed Oliver's hand an he pulled me up tugging me along, "I want to show you something!"

I followed him to a bench where he had us sit down before whistling. Suddenly a yellow bird came flying down from one of the trees and landed on Oliver's shoulder. The bird chirped happily and nuzzled against Oliver's face. How adorable.

He grinned turning to me, "Len this is James!"

He held out his finger and the bird hopped on it and Oliver held out his finger before me, "James this is Len!"

I smiled at the cute little thing, transfixed. I had to hold my arm down not to touch him.

The bird bobbed his head back and forth staring at me before crawling back up to Oliver's shoulder, hiding shyly behind his hair.

I frowned disappointedly, "He doesn't like me..."

Oliver reassured me, "N-no! I-It's not th-that he d-doesn't like you! H-he's just really shy..."

He scooped up the bird again who tweeted in protest and held him out towards me, "Here! Y-you can pet him. J-just be careful..."

I lifted a hand and gently stroked the bird's head and he cooed.

Oliver smiled brightly, "See he likes you!"

I tapped my feet on the floor in excitement, "He's adorable!"

The bird made a happy clicking sound. I mimicked it. It stared at me for a moment and flew onto my shoulder.

I tapped my thighs with delight as the little bird let out a whistle. Once again I copied the sound and the bird let out an ecstatic tweet, before stroking my hair with it's beak. I giggled, "It tickles!"

The bird then looked back and forth between Oliver and I making happy chirping sounds.

**A/N: Heh Awww! It's James! :D**


	27. James Is A Tough Little Guy

**Oliver's POV**

I smiled as James chirped at us happily. I was excited that James took to Len so quickly, because James is typically very shy. I was worried he might get scared of Len, but James seemed to love him already! Like I said, animals and kids! They're good judges of character! And possibly old people, too. Though I'm not quite sure about that...

If James had rejected Len like how he usually rejected strangers Len probably would've gotten sad, but I decided it was worth showing him anyways because if James liked Len, the look on Len's face would be great. And it was. The little bird made Len even happier than I thought he would.

Len's face was lit up with excitement as he stroked the bird on his shoulder, and he shot me a grin. I beamed back at him. Seeing Len happy was nice, especially after he had just been crying moments earlier.

"Is James your bird?" Len asked as James rubbed his head against Len's hand.

"Well, n-no... J-James lives in the park as a wild bird. He's kind of like a bird f-friend of mine rather than a pet," I said before beginning to tell Len the story of James.

"One day... M-maybe a few months ago... I was in this p-park because I wanted to take the long way home from the store. Some lady and her k-kid were eating sandwiches on this bench and J-James flew over and landed at their feet to get handouts. The little boy got really excited and tried to g-grab James. James tried to get away b-but the kid caught him and hurt his w-wing on accident. His mother got r-really angry and told him to let the bird go, b-but when the boy released James he c-couldn't fly away and was just hobbling around with his wing d-dragging out behind him. It was really s-sad to see him like that, so I took James h-home and healed his wing, keeping him in my c-care for a few weeks. After he was better, I d-decided I should release him into the park where he belonged, but it was t-terrible because we had gotten attached to each other... So I c-come and visit him a lot, and he always hangs around n-near this bench in case I come and see him," I finished, smiling at James.

"Don't you, James?"

James cooed at me in response and I giggled.

Len was holding James on his finger now. "Wow, you healed his wing? It looks perfectly normal, I can't even tell which one got hurt."

I smiled. "Yeah, James is a t-tough little guy! He healed really nicely!" I reached out and stroked his head, making him tweet and rub against me.

"Oh! And look what he can do!" I exclaimed excitedly, suddenly remembering something I wanted to show Len. I began to sing the chorus of Magnet and James froze, listening intently.

After I had finished, there was a short pause before he whistled the melody back at me. I clapped quietly. "Wow, g-good job James!"

Len grinned. "That's so cool! Can I try?" he asked.

"S-sure! He can copy any rhythm you want as long as it's sh-short enough for him to remember!" I told him with a smile.

Len opened his mouth to sing, but was cut off by a beeping noise. James hopped off of Len's finger and fluttered onto my shoulder, startled by the electronic noise.

Len grumbled and flipped open his phone, scanning what was on screen. "Rin says that I should head home. She also wanted to know if you would walk me, 'cuz she's worried about traffic," he passed the message on to me.

"O-oh... S-sure! You w-walked me home yesterday, s-so I can return the favor!" I smiled, blushing lightly. That was a little unexpected, but I understand why Rin would want me to walk him home. At this time of day, there WAS a lot of traffic, and Len had his attention problems...

Besides, I was just walking him home and I would leave right afterwards. No big deal.

"Goodbye, James!" I told the small bird.

James chirped sadly and rubbed against both of us in farewell before flitting into a tree close by.

"Bye, James!" Len called as he flew away, looking disappointed to see him go.

"We can come see him again soon. I promise," I smiled at Len.

Len returned the smile and nodded, reaching out to straighten my coat.

I waited for him to finish with my coat before grinning at Len warmly. "Let's go."

**A/N: Hehe Aww James is just so adorable! ^-^**


	28. On The Street Where You Live

**Len's POV**

"So where do you live?" Oliver asked.

I made a popping noise thinking, "I don't remember..."

I flipped out my phone and looked at my notes. I had directions on how to get to my house from school and a few other places, but not the park.

I texted Rin, "At park, need directions."

She instantly replied with a full list of directions, I handed my phone over to Oliver. He nodded and led me home. A few times on the way he lost track of me as I got distracted by something or the other, and finally grabbed my hand to make sure I kept up with him.

Once we finally arrived outside my door I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you so much for being so nice to me and showing me your bird!"

He blushed lightly, "O-oh you're welcome! I-it was nothing really..."

Then he turned towards the street and the front door burst open as Rin shouted, "Where do you think you're going Oliver?!"

He jumped out of his skin and turned back around to face Rin who had both hands on her hips and was wearing an apron.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, "You're staying for dinner! It's the LEAST I can do after what you've done for my brother!"

He stuttered, "Oh th-that's really qu-quite unnecessary..."

She dragged him in too stubborn to allow him to leave, I smiled softly and followed after them. Closing the door behind me and ceremoniously locked and unlocked it 5 times. Then I dragged my hand across the wall and touched certain objects before going into the bathroom to wash my hands 4 times in a row.

Then I finally made my way into the kitchen where Oliver was sitting down and Rin was dishing up all of the food.

I sat down in front of my special plate that had dividers so that none of my food touched. I held one pair of chopsticks in one hand, and then another pair in the other, "It looks yummy!"

She scolded me, "Len don't foget your table manners."

I blinked thinking, "Oh yeah..."

We all brought our hands together and said, "Thank you for the food."

Then I picked up my two pairs of chopsticks again. I started eating my food in a clockwise direction grabbing food in one pair of chopsticks as I was eating another. Once I got one of everything in the circle I took a drink and rotated the cup 90 degrees exactly.

I glanced over at Oliver who was slowly trying to grab something with his chopsticks and once he finally had it watched as it fell down. I set my one pair of my chopsticks down and readjusted Oliver's hold on his chopsticks, while continuing to eat with the other.

Once I finished and picked my chop sticks back up he blushed embarrassedly, "Th-thank you."

I smiled in reply, but didn't answer because I was too busy eating.

Rin piqued up, "So how has tutoring been going you two?"

Oliver returned, "Oh Len's a great dance tutor I've gotten so much better already!"

Then he looked down shamefully, "There hasn't been much improvement in Len's English though..."

She informed him, "Try to teach him with music. Things click with him more if he learns them through music."

Oliver nodded, "Th-thank you for the tip."

She smiled brightly, "No problem!"

I was the first done eating, and I took my plate to the sink and washed it 4 times, drying it off 3 times. Then I sat back down, finally able to make conversation.

Rin asked me, "Len could you please go get ready for bed?"

I frowned disappointedly, "Okay..."

Then I got up and left for my room leaving Oliver and Rin alone to finish dinner.

**A/N: Hmmm! What do you guys think will happen next?**


	29. Bipolar Maybe?

**Oliver's POV**

I watched as Len walked out of the room to prepare for bed. Rin leaned forward across the small table as soon as he was gone. "So Oliver... I see that you and Len are close. He's really open with you, right?"

I instinctively leaned away from Rin a little. "Um... I... I d-don't know..."

"Oh, come on! He is!" Rin insisted, leaning even CLOSER.

"I... maybe... I-I'm n-not really s-sure how he acts w-with other people, b-but I don't figure I-I'm much d-different..." I replied uncomfortably.

"But you are different! Hey, how do you feel about him?" Rin asked suddenly.

My cheeks flushed. "Wh-what?"

"Do you think he's weird? Do you like him? What's your opinion about him? Is he your friend?" She bombarded me with an assortment of questions.

I blinked, trying to organize my thoughts and make sense of the flood of questions.

"W-well, I th-think h-he's really n-nice. H-he may be a little s-strange b-but I s-still like him a l-lot. A-and I consider him a f-friend, y-yes..." I answered awkwardly.

Rin seemed satisfied with my answer. "Okay, good. I'm just worried about him, you know. But if you truly like him and want him as your friend... Well, Len needs good friends. He seems to be really comfortable around you, so I don't know if he already told you this or not, but he doesn't really have many friends. People always label him as a freak and thinks he's weird because of his conditions. They shun him and even make fun of him sometimes... But... you don't think he's a freak, do you?" she asked.

"O-of c-course I don't th-think that!" I told her.

I didn't know Len had it that bad. I had seen earlier that people like the girl could be rude, but I didn't think that happened everywhere. I thought maybe he had friends at school, but Rin said that sometimes he even gets made fun of...

"Do you think you and Len are going to become good friends?" Rin questioned.

"I-I h-hope so..." I responded truthfully.

She smiled at me. "Good!" Her bubbly look changed to a threatening one in a matter of seconds.

"But you better be good to him. Or else I'll have to castrate you SLOWLY and PAINFULLY," she warned darkly.

"U-uh... y-yes, R-r-rin..." I stuttered fearfully.

Oh god, where did that come from?!

Len entered the room and Rin's expression quickly reverted to it's cheerful state.

"Len!" she exclaimed, grinning at him.

I shuddered at how easily she did that.

Maybe Rin has a disorder of some sort, too... Bi-polar, maybe?

Whatever it was, it was scary as hell.

**A/N: Heh don't mess with big sister Rin! This beautiful interrogation was written by Moonhawk!**


	30. Goodbye

**Len's POV**

As I walked into Oliver stood up and announced, "I-I should b-be h-heading home n-now. Th-thank you f-for the meal."

Rin smiled, "It was my pleasure!"

I walked over to him and enveloped him into a hug burying my face in the crook of his neck, "Bye Oliver."

He tensed for a second before returning the embrace whispering, "Bye Len."

I pulled away and readjusted all his clothes, and wiped away a few minuscule crumbs on his face making him go cherry red.

He repeated stuttering, "B-bye!"

Then he left.

Rin smiled fondly, "Such a nice boy. I want you to work hard on being a good friend okay?"

I nodded staring at the door, she didn't need to tell me. I really wanted to stay Oliver's friend. I went over and unlocked and relocked the door 5 times sighing.

Rin studied me carefully, "You really like him don't you?"

I smoothed out my shirt, "Yeah. He even said I was amazing..."

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded and she squealed jumping up and hugging me, "See Len I told you you would find someone who would think you're just the best thing ever!"

She continued excitedly combing my hair with her fingers, "I am just so happy that my Len is making friends! You should have over some of your other friends you always talk about sometime soon too!"

I nodded enthusiastically adjusting her clothes, "Okay!"

**A/N: Sorry for such a short, boring chapter! Something BIG is going to be revealed in the next chapter though just you wait!**


	31. STOP!

**Oliver's POV**

I hummed lightly as I walked, swinging the bags in my hands. I had just grabbed some groceries and was heading home, but I was still in the little shopping area with a mall, clothes and shoe stores, dollar store, and the little market I had just visited.

"Haha, Len, you're funny!" I heard an obnoxiously high voice say loudly.

I looked over at the sound of the name Len, and sure enough, there was he was. He was with a girl with dangerously long teal hair, someone with silver hair whose gender I wasn't certain of, and another girl with choppy, short green hair and weird goggle things on her head. The one with the excessively long pigtails seemed to be the one who had spoken.

I guessed those were Len's friends, walking around the shopping district for some reason... That was strange, I thought Rin said Len didn't have friends? Well, she said not MANY friends, so maybe they WERE his companions.

I was trying to decide whether I should walk over and say 'hello' to Len or not when I realized something was off.

I froze as I watched them.

I didn't really pay attention to what Len was saying, because I was focused on the people with him. They kept grinning and shooting each other meaningful looks as Len talked, occasionally sniggering.

Len stopped to straighten a sign outside of a store and the three glanced at each other and snickered.

No. No!

Len said something else and the person of ambiguous gender and silver hair spoke up, "Uh-huh, VERY interesting!" they said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Stop... Stop!

Len shot the person a smile and nodded, fidgeting with his clothes. "Yeah, isn't it, Piko? James is a REALLY smart bird!"

James? He was telling them about James?

"Yeah, a BIRD THAT CAN SING SONGS... Seems almost UNBELIEVABLE," the tealette said in a mocking tone.

"I know! It's amazing! But he can't really SING songs, he just repeats melodies," Len replied, pausing to pull up one of his socks.

Why isn't he picking up on the fact that they're teasing him?!

The three all giggled meanly as they watched him carefully adjust his sock. He smiled up at them innocently and unknowingly, and I felt something in me snap.

"St-stop...!" I whispered. I felt my muscles begin to move again as I raced over to them.

Len looked up at me, surprised. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Who are they?!" I demanded, pointing at the three almost accusingly.

"They're my friends Miku, Gumi, and Piko," he told me proudly.

I felt my stomach twist. He thinks they're his friends... And all they're doing is mercilessly making fun of him and teasing him...

I turned to the three of them, feeling disgusted and angry. "You three make me sick!"

I spat at them. They looked shocked.

"You are the most terrible, nasty, spiteful people- no, you don't deserve to be called people! You are the most foul THINGS that I have ever had the displeasure of encountering! You are DISGUSTING! Len is the BEST person I have ever met! You don't have the right to treat him like that! I hope you feel ASHAMED of yourselves! And I don't want you to EVER GO NEAR LEN AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled at them, getting in their faces and bringing myself to my full height threateningly.

I had never felt so much rage in my entire life.

They had the audacity to look stunned and didn't reply.

Len grabbed my arm. "Oliver?! What are you doing?!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him away. "We're leaving!"

Len started to protest, but I just tugged harder on his arm and towed him away, turning my head to scream over my shoulder at Len's 'friends'.

"If I ever hear that you get within FIVE FEET of Len, I will PERSONALLY take the liberty of making your lives LIVING HELL!"

And I wasn't bluffing, either.

**A/N: So is this what you guys were expecting?**


	32. Stay Away

**Len's POV**

Oliver was dragging me away by the hands , "Oliver?! Why did you do that?!"

Why did he just start yelling at my friends like that? We were just hanging out!

He spun around his face still showing anger, "Those- those THINGS are NOT your friends Len!"

I straightened my shirt, "What are you talking about? We always hang out and we have a lot of fun!"

Oliver shook his head, "Len they were making fun of you! How do you not realize that?!"

Clicked my heels together, "They weren't making fun of me! They are really nice and would NEVER do that!"

Those three were the only ones who would talk to me at school, they were always smiling and happy. They were really good people.

Oliver held my face and made me look at him, "Len listen to me! Stay AWAY from those guys! Please!"

Why would he try to keep me away from my friends?

I pulled his hands away, "I don't know what's up today, but you are not being very nice Oliver."

He looked hurt by what I said, "L-Len!"

I walked back towards my friends stopping to touch a few display items, "Sorry guys. I don't know what's up with him today."

Gumi exclaimed, "Your boyfriend's INSANE!"

Piko and Miku chuckled.

I readjusted her goggles informing her, "We're just friends."

She replied, "Oh well I think you two would be PERFECT together. You know considering how you two are just so..."

"ECENTRIC!" Miku interjected with a grin.

Gumi agreed, "Yes! ECENTRIC!"

Then the three of them sniggered. I smiled as I pulled at a string on my shirt. These three were just way too nice, giving Oliver compliments when he was just yelling mean things at them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THREE DOING AROUND LEN?!" a girl screamed.

I looked over and saw Rin looking furious, backed up by Oliver.

Oliver yelled, "I TOLD you guys if you didn't stay away from Len there would be Hell!"

**A/N: So what do you guys think Rin's going to do to them?**


	33. Don't Mess With A Big Sister

**Oliver's POV**

Rin's fists were clenched and her arms were close to her sides as she shook with rage. I stood behind her, watching as she began to unleash her wrath on the three. I could've sworn I saw her eyes glint red...

She marched up to them, grabbing the closet one to her, which happened to be Piko, by the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened and he looked terrified.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SOO MUCH BETTER THAN LEN?! HUH?! DO YOU?!" She used the hold she had on his shirt to push him back, releasing him and letting him fall to the ground.

"YOU THINK HE'S A FREAK?! WELL, LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE FREAKS! TREATING SOMEONE LIKE THAT IS SICK!" She had turned towards the one with the stupidly long hair, who I think was named Miku.

Len looked horrified by the whole thing, His hand was thrown over his mouth and his eyes were wide as he watched Rin lay her siege on his 'friends.' It made me feel bad, because he truly thought they were good people and that they were his friends. Seeing this happen to some of the only people he thought he could trust must really hurt. Imagine how terrible it would be for him when he found out about how badly they had been treating him- if he would believe Rin and I, anyways.

Rin gave Miku a shove, not hard enough to push her over or seriously hurt her, but enough to send her stumbling back a few steps.

"YOU ARE EVIL, EVIL PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'RE HURTING AND HUMILIATING LEN?! HE'S PERFECTLY INNOCENT! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?! IT'S SICK! AND IT'S EVEN WORSE THAT YOU'RE DOING IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, BUT SO THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW! THAT'S JUST TWISTED AND SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE WILL HURT NOW?!" She shoved Miku a second time, sending her to the ground next to Piko.

He hadn't moved, too afraid to get up. Miku scuttled backwards on the ground and half-hid behind Piko.

"ARE YOU AFRAID? ARE YOU SCARED? YOU'RE SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN FACE WHAT YOU DID TO HIM? WELL, YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID!" Rin shouted at her.

Even I was getting scared of Rin, and I wasn't even the one being shouted at. I think Gumi looked the most scared, though. She knew she was next.

Len was still frozen in shock with his hand over his mouth, but I could see tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

Rin turned her attention to a very scared-looking Gumi, her last victim.

"YOU ARE ALL DISGUSTING! DO YOU ENJOY BULLYING HIM?! IS THAT WERE YOU GET YOUR PLEASURE FROM?! IS IT FUN?!" Rin scoffed.

"YOU DO, DON'T YOU? WELL, TELL ME. DO YOU ENJOY THIS?!" She exclaimed.

I was expecting Rin to push Gumi down like she had the other two, but what she did next shocked me. She SPAT in Gumi's FACE.

Gumi let out a short scream and stumbled back, wiping spit off of her face and rubbing her eyes. Piko and Miku looked grossed out and scared for their lives as they watched from the ground.

Rin spitting in Gumi's face seemed to snap Len out of his daze, and he jumped forward, grabbing Rin's arm.

"RIN!" he screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS?!"

Rin pulled her arm away. "Those THINGS are not your friends, Len! They've been mocking you and teasing you!" She told him.

"No! No, they're not! They're good people! They're the only ones who talk to me at school! They haven't hurt me at all, Rin! Why aren't you listening?!"

Rin turned back to the three.

"If you won't believe me or Oliver, the ones who ACTUALLY care about you, maybe you'll believe THEM!" She pointed at the trio.

They looked pitiful. Miku and Piko were clutching each other fearfully on the ground and tears were mixing with the saliva on Gumi's face. They all looked terrified, and like helpless little animals.

I didn't feel a shred of pity for them.

They weren't so helpless when they were making fun of Len, were they? I bet the only reason they were doing that was because they were so scared of everything, and needed to feel power. They probably didn't have anything better to do than to group up on some poor, clueless guy. Despicable.

"WELL?! TELL him! TELL HIM what you've been doing to him! ADMIT what you did!" Rin commanded, glaring at the three.

Gumi and Piko were too frightened to do anything, and when Miku tried to speak, only a squeak came out of her mouth.

"Stop it, you're scaring them!" Len yelled at Rin.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY ADMIT IT!" Rin snarled and reached down to grab Miku's shirt and tug her up. "SAY IT!"

Miku squealed and squeezed her eyes shut. "W-we- w-we-" she tried, tears beginning to fall down he face.

"SAY IT!" Rin shouted again, shaking Miku harshly.

"RIN, STO-" Len moved to stop his sister but stopped short when Miku began to speak, sobbing.

"WE, WE- WE DID IT! WE MADE FUN OF YOU, LEN! WE WERE NEVER YOUR FRIENDS! WE ONLY ACTED LIKE IT SO THAT WE COULD MOCK YOU! WE LAUGHED AT YOU BEHIND YOUR BACK! WE'RE TERRIBLE PEOPLE!" Miku sobbed.

Len tensed, hurt flashing through his eyes.

Rin dropped Miku to the ground unceremoniously and Len took a step back. "No... No! NO!" he ran off, tears streaming down his face.

"No, Len!" Rin called as he raced away. Rin said something else I didn't hear as I began to chase after him.

"LEN! LEN!" I yelled, panting as I tried to keep up. I

managed to tail him for quite a ways, but I was losing ground all the way. All I could hear was the pounding of my heart mixing with the pounding of my feet on the ground, my breath coming in sharp gasps as I focused on the boy running in front of me.

Soon, I lost sight of him as he blended into a crowd. "LEN! LEN!" I shouted desperately, pushing my way through. I had to find him, I had to find him, I had to find him!

I looked around and tried to figure out where we were. We weren't by the stores anymore, and I figured out that we had been running east. East... what was east that he could've been running to?

The park!

I took off for the park, my feet thrumming on the ground heavily.

Please be here...!

I ran straight for the playground, but he wasn't there. I remembered that he had been telling Piko, Miku, and Gumi about James, so I ran over to James's special bench.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I spotted Len slumped on the bench, James on his shoulder as he sobbed into his hands.

"Len..."


	34. Useless

**Len's POV**

I looked up at Oliver, his cheeks flushed from running and him heaving.

My tears only increased as I tapped my own face, "I'm so stupid!"

James made a sad sound and nuzzled his head to my cheek.

Oliver walked over and leaned down so our faces were level, then he took my face in his hands, "I told you to stop saying lies about yourself."

I shut my eyes and balled my fists rubbing the knuckles together, "I'm just a stupid freak who everyone hates!"

"STOP!" Oliver yelled so loud it made James fly off.

I opened my eyes, tears were trailing down his face as he whispered, "Do you know hom much it hurts me when you say things like that?"

He wrapped his arms around himself shaking from the intensity of his emotions, "It hurts so much. I can feel my heart breaking."

I felt more tears well up in my eyes. I was hurting Oliver?

I sobbed, "You should- you should just leave me then!"

His eyes snapped up to mine and he crawled on top of me growling, "I'm NEVER going to leave you! I'm going to stay right here and protect you from everyone!"

He paused punctuating every word, "Even yourself."

I sobbed harder, "But- but I'm so useless and-"

My eyes went wide as Oliver suddenly kissed me.

**A/N: I know the last few chapters have been quite sad so please enjoy readers! :3**


	35. Shut up!

**Oliver's POV**

Shut up, shut up, shut up! None of those things are true! Len, you AREN'T useless, you AREN'T a freak! You're so nice and caring! You're the greatest dance teacher anyone could ever ask for! You're sweet and honest! The way you're always fixing things is endearing and shows how much care you put into everything, even the small things that no one else cares about. The way you act with kids and with James is amazing! You're smart, you're talented! You always try your hardest and have good intentions! You're perfect in EVERY way! You can't just ho around carelessly saying those things about yourself, I won't let you!

I moved back from the kiss, breathing a little heavily.

Len was blushing, which I had never seen him do before. As soon as I saw Len's face, reality snapped back to me. I just kissed him! Oh my god, oh my god! This is so WEIRD! Oh, this is really awkward!

"Why did you do that?" Len asked.

I felt like I was being accused.

"U-uh, w-w-well, y-you w-were s-saying b-bad th-things about y-yourself... A-and... A-and... Y-yeah?" I said it like a question.

Len blinked, looking puzzled. "But why would you KISS me?"

I blushed and looked down. "I-I d-don't know..."

Maybe because I love you?

No, no, no, hang on! That's not right! This is too fast! And too confusing! I think that... I don't know what to think...!  
Well, let's see... I really care about Len. I realized today just how much I do; so much that I would do just about anything for him.

Seeing him in pain hurt. Seeing him happy was joyful.

He was the best person I knew and I always wanted to be with him.

Maybe love was the right word to describe it after all.

"It doesn't make sense," Len told me his lips pursed out in thought.

"We're both boys. Boys and boys aren't supposed to date. Girls and boys are. Two boys don't fit."

My face burned as I looked down. Of course. We were both guys. It didn't even matter if I liked him in that way or not, because it would never work out...

I sniffled, feeling like something was just stolen from me. "I kn-know th-they don't f-fit..." I smiled apologetically, staring at the ground.

"I'm s-sorry, it w-was s-stupid of m-me..." I whispered.

I smiled sadly as I wiped the tears that were streaming down my face, but more replaced them. I laughed to cover up the crushing feeling in my chest, the deflating disappointment. "I-I'm an i-idiot."

Len was right. We were both boys. It was impossible.

I should've known better than to ever think that we could possibly be together.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So does this mean Oliver's new found feelings for Len will be unreciprocated?**


	36. Fit

**Len's POV**

"I-I'm an i-idiot" Oliver laughed pitifully.

What is he talking about?!

I pushed my lips against his with annoyance.

When I broke the kiss he looked down at me eyes wide, "Wh-what?"

I blushed heavily. I feel weird. My heart's beating fast and my hands are shaky. Am I having a panic attack?

I replied slowly, rearranging his clothes, "You said you kissed me because I was saying bad things about myself. So I kissed you! You are a smart person Oliver!"

I was hoping to cheer him up, but my words seemed to have the opposite affect.

"I see." he stated looking down at the ground.

No! Don't be sad Oliver!

I grabbed his hands running my thumb over his knuckles, he looked up at me sniveling.

I told him blushing, "Look, I... I don't know anything about relationships or that kind of stuff. I never dreamed of finding such a good friend let alone someone who wanted to be... with me. So I've never thought about it before..."

I continued blushing, unnecessarily tugging at Oliver's jacket, "Plus biologically we don't exactly fit."

I quickly confessed something I had never even told my sister, "But I don't want kids anyway! I'm too afraid they'll end up with my conditions... So that doesn't bother me at all!"

I finished blushing so hard I was sure my face was completely red, "And I also think that you are really cute! And I think... I think that I might like you back!"

I nervously fidgeted with every part of his outfit, even though everything was perfect. I had just started talking and all those thought and feelings came out. Ones that I hadn't even noticed before... But I'm sure now that I do have feelings for Oliver. I think it's okay that we don't "fit", because I don't really "fit in" anyway. And I don't think I mind anymore.

**A/N: Aww I really like that fitting in line! (Which I came up with~ ^-^ And I'm modest too! XD)**

**Also there seemed to be a little confusion about whether I was Moonhawk or Owlcity I guess. Umm... I'm Owlcity and I write for Len in this story, Moonhawk is my girlfriend/co-writer and she writes Oliver's chapters. Good? **


	37. Want Over Need

**Oliver's POV**

I blushed. Len liked me back? It was definitely too good to be true. He didn't know what he was saying.

And why was he saying he didn't want kids?! He was so good with them! I remembered my vision of Len running around with a mini-him. That needed to happen; I wouldn't take that away from him!

"B-but, Len... It's ridiculous to worry about your children having your disorders! I don't think that's hereditary! You should be with someone better than me. I can't give you anything, I'm not even useful for having children!"

I stood up and backed a pace away from him, "Th-this won't work, Len. I'm sorry."

**Len's POV **

I stood up and grabbed his wrists, sensing his flight mode, "First of all there is NO ONE better than you! And even if there was I don't care, I want YOU! And secondly yes it is hereditary Oliver. I may forget stuff a lot, but I could never forget that..."

I looked him in the eye determinedly, "But if you really want kids Oliver we can adopt! I was just worried that with my conditions I wouldn't be able to take care of a child! I mean I can't even take care of myself!"

I took a deep breath, "But if you were there... I think our kids would be okay."

I blushed as I finished the sentence. I gripped his wrists a little tighter, I could almost see it, and it didn't seem so scary anymore.

**A/N: Before everyone starts flipping out yes I put Oliver and Len's POVs in the same chapter. I did this because as you can see they are obviously both super short so it seemed ridiculous to put them in their own separate chapters. The next POV will be Oliver's and it will continue on as always so no worries readers! :)**


End file.
